La théorie du Mahjong
by Maywen
Summary: Penny veut le nouveau mot de passe pour accéder à internet. Et elle est prête à tout. Même apprendre un jeu comme le Mah-jong.


Big bang theory. Série culte.

Alors une fanfiction... C'était un défi de taille et je pense que je ne me suis pas trop éloignée de la série ^^ Donc, voilà!

Titre: La théorie du Mah-jong

Auteur: Maywen/Chlo

Rating: tout public

Mention du défi: mettre Penny et Sheldon en couple

Disclamer: La série ne m'appartient pas, elle et ses personnages appartiennent de qui de droit. L'histoire m'appartient et je ne touche rien pour ça.

Excellente lecture!

* * *

><p>La théorie du Mah-jong<p>

* * *

><p>Avec son habituelle démarche conquérante, Penny ouvrit la porte de ses voisins de palier et entra dans la pièce, son ordinateur coincé sous le bras. Cette fois-ci, cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça.<p>

- Sheldon, dis moi le mot de passe.

- Non. » Affirma Sheldon, installé devant son ordinateur. « Nous te nourrissons déjà physiquement. Nous tentons de le faire également psychologiquement. Tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de payer ton internet pour nous remercier de tant de bonté.

- Même pas en rêve.

Elle s'installa dans le canapé, précisément à la place réservée et autoproclamée propriété à vie de Sheldon.

- Que penses-tu faire exactement ? » S'insurgea-t-il avec un mouvement de tête réprobateur et le regard qui allait avec.

- M'assoir. » Elle sourit. « Et jouer au Mah-jong. Avec ça, je pourrai attendre des heures et des heures que tu te décides à me donner le mot de passe.

- D'abord, tu n'auras pas le mot de passe. Ensuite, ce que tu oses nommer Mah-jong sur internet n'est qu'une version stupide et insensée du vrai jeu de Mah-jong.

- Sheldon… Le mot de passe. » Exigea-t-elle. « Ohhhhh, deux dragons en moins ! J'avance bien. Et de deux huit ronds ! Youhouuu.

Elle finirait bien par l'exaspérer assez que pour obtenir son saint-graal pour surfer tranquillement. Perdre une heure ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle allait se battre.

Elle commença à siffloter. Il fallait l'attaquer de front. Poser les pieds sur la table…

- D'accord ! » Capitula-t-il. « Je te le donnerai à une seule condition.

- Dis toujours » Affirma-t-elle sceptique. Le Graal méritait bien un ou deux sacrifices nécessaires.

- Apprends enfin le vrai jeu de Mah-jong.

Penny haussa un sourcil circonspect, sentant le piège sous-jacent.

- J'le sens mal… » Marmonna-t-elle.

Une demi-heure plus tard, après moult tractations, chantages et autres joyeusetés, Sheldon Cooper initiait les bases de ce jeu à Penny.

- Et donc, tu construits la muraille avec les autres et le Vent d'est, le premier joueur entame une brèche qui permet de voir où se situe la Colline. Ensuite, quand les entailles dans la muraille sont faites, les joueurs commencent réellement à rassembler les tuiles. Et avec elles, ils peuvent faire soit 'Chow' avec les suites, soit 'Pung' pour un brelan, soit 'Kong' pour un carré. Et ce, en récupérant dans la muraille les pièces ou en les récupérant quand les autres concurrents les délaissent au milieu. C'est clair ?

Ok… Ca allait être plus compliqué que prévu. L'appel des saisons et des vents était vraiment bizarre, mais pour le reste, ça lui rappelait vaguement un autre jeu…

- En gros, c'est comme le poker ? » Demanda-t-elle soudainement, retrouvant ainsi un intérêt certain pour le jeu chinois.

- Non. Ce n'est pas du poker, c'est du Mah-jong. Mais certains aspects doivent parler à la joueuse compulsive de poker en toi. » Expliqua-t-il d'un ton docte.

- Mais ça ressemble à du poker. » Renchérit-elle.

- Non.

Penny sourit en remarquant qu'il pinçait les lèvres. Elle commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

Il fallait maintenant réussir à le berner.

- J'te parie que je peux te plumer au Mah-jong.

- Impossible. Je connais très bien ce jeu. Je suis le roi du Mah-jong de Pasadena. Tu n'as aucune chance. Pas la moindre infime petite possibilité.

Il lui fit un sourire dédaigneux qui ne l'impressionna pas un quart de seconde. Elle avait vécu des années dans le Nebraska, elle pouvait survivre à un petit docteur dans son genre.

- On parie ?

Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'utiliser son fameux rire. Elle était vraiment suicidaire. Mais elle voulait devenir actrice, cela était donc compréhensible. Elle était vraiment trop naïve.

- Tout ce que tu veux, il y a autant de probabilités que tu gagnes que de probabilités que nous finissions mariés dans la journée avec Léonard comme témoin.

- Tu es prêt à le parier, Sheldon ? » Elle souriait, ravie, les défis, ça, elle aimait. « Vendu. Je gagne, tu m'épouses, donc ? Vu que c'est si improbable… Tu gagnes…

- Tu n'utiliseras plus jamais mon wifi.

- Vendu.

C'était dans la poche ! Penny était ravie de la tournure des évènements. Pour Sheldon par contre… Une lente descente aux enfers commença. Elle eut un peu de mal au début. Elle amassa quelques brelans. Un carré. Et l'impossible se produisit. Elle fit Mah-jong une fois.

- C'est impossible. Enfin, disons que la fameuse chance des débutants a encore frappé. C'était juste du hasard.

- Tu veux parier ?

Bien déterminée, elle se concentra. Les Vents du Mah-jong étaient avec elle. Elle gagna une deuxième fois. Puis une troisième.

- Encore gagné !

Quatre fois.

- Tu ne souris pas parce que tu crois faire Mah-jong. C'est impossible !

- Et si ! Mah-jong ! Le vent d'Est vient de mettre la pâtée à ton vent d'ouest une cinquième fois ! Tu veux encore tenter ta chance, docteur Cooper je-suis-le-meilleur-de-Pasadena ?

Oui, il le voulait. Son honneur était en jeu, que diable !

Et se fit rétamer pour la sixième, septième et huitième fois.

- Cela défie toutes les lois de la physique. De l'univers.

- Tu préfères être dans une robe blanche pour le mariage, Shelly ?

Elle jubilait. Sheldon Cooper mit hors d'état de nuire. C'était tellement grisant. Léonard qui venait de rentrer dans l'appartement demanda innocemment de quelle robe blanche il était question.

- Sheldon et moi, on va se marier. » Ricana-t-elle.

- Hein ?

- Oui, on se marie, ne jamais me défier au poker ! » Le prévint-elle.

- Au Mah-jong ! » Corrigea Sheldon, exaspéré. « Si nous devons nous marier, autant augmenter ton savoir et utiliser des mots corrects dans des phrases grammaticalement parfaites.

Intrigué par cette étrange affaire, Léonard les suivit. Dans l'escalier, il apprit pour le wifi et le mot de passe – encore ! – dans le hall, il apprit les règles du Mah-jong revues par Penny et corrigées par Sheldon désespéré – il s'était fait battre par une fille qui ne pouvait même pas expliquer le Mah-jong ! - et en rentrant dans la voiture, il comprit la raison du mariage.

- Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

- Tu racontes quoi, Léonard ? » S'enquit Penny, curieuse.

- Rien. Rien… Pourquoi vas-tu l'épouser lui ?

C'était quoi cette histoire ? Elle l'allait l'épouser lui ?

- Je suis un excellent parti, Léonard. Je suis le meilleur parti de notre groupe de Docteurs. Et Howard. Tu devrais le savoir. Je suis plaisant, légèrement charmeur, très intelligent…

- Et Amy ?

- Quoi Amy ? Amy est une… petite-amie. Elle le restera. Enfin, je crois. Tu devrais l'inviter. Vous travaillez tous deux sur des sciences inférieures. Vous vous entendrez à merveille.

- Tu penses déjà à me tromper, Sheldon ? » Plaisantait Penny.

- Non. Mais je ne veux pas t'épouser.

- T'as pas le choix.

Ils attrapèrent un prêtre entre deux messes et le forcèrent à les marier. Léonard servit de témoin ainsi qu'un SDF qui squattait dans l'église.

- Quand je pense qu'il voulait parler de cette théorie ridicule de l'amour. Comme si un brillant docteur comme moi pouvait croire à ces sornettes.

- Et moi donc.

- Penny… » Fit la voix réprobatrice de Sheldon. « Une fille de ton… genre devrait croire à ces sornettes.

- Fais pas ta chochotte, Shelly. Bon, sur ce, allons divorcer.

Maintenant que sa vengeance était faite, ils pouvaient arrêter cette ânerie. Un divorce encore plus rapide que Britney Spears et elle aurait son wifi tranquillement.

- Comment ça 'divorcer' ? On ne va pas divorcer. Mère est ravie de me voir marié. Et puis, avec la photo que je lui ai envoyée, elle est aussi ravie de savoir que j'aurai de beaux enfants.

Minute, papillon ! Que racontait-il, ce minuscule petit avorton ?

- Bien sûr que si nous allons divorcer ! Et quand as-tu pu envoyer ces photos ?

- Non. Pas de divorce. Et pendant que tu conduisais, bien sûr. Enfin, quand tu prétendais savoir comment manier la pédale de frein et celle d'embrayage. Et que tu appuyais de manière déraisonnable sur l'accélérateur, nous mettant ainsi en danger.

- Si ! Divorçons. Et tout ton blabla sur ma conduite me vaudra une belle pension alimentaire !

- Mère n'acceptera jamais un divorce dans la famille. Et quelle pension ? Nous n'avons pas d'enfants.

- Tu t'arrangeras avec elle. Moi, je divorce.

- Sans mon consentement, tu vas en avoir pour des années de procédure et de tribunal.

- Ce sont des menaces ?

Sheldon prit une grande inspiration, calculant mentalement la probabilité d'un poing atterrissant sur son visage. Très haute. Diantre, pourquoi avait-il choisit une telle femme ? Ah oui, il ne l'avait pas choisie. La vie était souvent cruelle avec les génies tels que lui.

- Oui.

- T'es un homme mort !

Cinq ans avaient passé. Et ils n'étaient toujours pas divorcés. Et pour un peu, Penny aurait avoué qu'elle appréciait avoir un esclave personnel à la maison. Et un wifi payé à temps ainsi que l'électricité, l'eau, le câble… Et pour Sheldon… Et bien, il avait compris que son épouse était bien plus forte que lui. Donc, il subissait. Mais pas tant que ça.

- Chérie ?

- Sheldon ?

- Mère demande quand tu comptes tomber enceinte.

- Jamais, mon amour. Jamais.

Tandis que du côté de Léonard, une nouvelle ère se préparait.

- Léonard, je crois que Bestie n'a plus la force de résister. Elle a fini par se faire à ce mariage et à l'accès illimité au wifi de son époux… Et elle aura très bientôt une ribambelle de petits Sheldon et Penny.

- Amy… J'espère que tu te trompes.

- Et après vérification, une ancienne loi celte prévoit que les conjoints délaissés soient reconnus comme mariés après une période de cinq étés. Parce que, avouons-le, nous avons été lésés.

- Pardon ?

- Avoue-le, Léonard, nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Et celtiquement parlant, nous sommes mariés ! C'est le destin, mon amour !

Avec son habituelle démarche conquérante, Penny ouvrit la porte du salon et entra dans la pièce, son ordinateur coincé sous le bras. Cette fois-ci, cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça.

- Sheldon, pourrais-je savoir de quelle manière le mobile au-dessus du berceau du bébé s'est miraculeusement transformé en un mobile représentant les dernières exoplanètes découvertes ?

- J'aurais bien accusé Schrödinger… » Il jeta un regard à son chat, couché sur sa dernière édition des travaux de Raj. « Mais le fait que tu aies reconnu qu'il était question des exoplanètes découvertes entre 2011 et aujourd'hui me comble de bonheur. Ton cas s'est vraiment amélioré. Tu es presque aussi intelligente que moi à dix ans. Je suis si fier de toi. Donc, oui, je suis coupable.

- Je ne sais toujours pas si je dois le prendre en bien ou en mal.

Rigolant, il la prit dans ses bras, un peu gauchement et il hésita encore quelques secondes avant de l'embrasser au coin des lèvres.

- Bien Sheldon, on va réussir à faire quelque chose de toi.

- C'est ce que Mère me disait justement au téléphone hier.

- D'accord. Mais tu me remets le mobile avec les abeilles roses, je ne veux pas traumatiser notre fille trop jeune. Espérons qu'elle ne devienne pas comme toi.

D'un geste très adulte, Sheldon fronça les sourcils et lui tira la langue. Il remit son bonnet de nuit Superman.

- Tu viens dormir ? Je préfère quand tu es à côté de moi.

- J'arrive, je vais vérifier qu'elle dort bien.

Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard, le baby phone dans la main et elle se coucha contre lui. Elle non plus ne dormait pas bien sans lui.

- Et un mobile Mah-jong ?

- Dors, Sheldon.

- Ca veut dire oui ?

- Ca veut dire 'dors' !

- Comme ça, elle pourra ridiculiser le fils de Léonard et Amy…

- Dors ! » Elle sourit dans le noir en ne l'entendant plus.

Cinq minutes et quelques réflexions plus tard, elle murmura un simple 'Vendu'. C'était parfois simple la vie. Cela tenait parfois à quelques tuiles d'un jeu asiatique.


End file.
